The invention relates to a magazine for a plurality of disc-shaped information carriers accommodated in holders which are arranged above one another. The magazine comprises mutually parallel major walls near the top and bottom and side walls near two opposite sides, which side walls carry guide means for positioning the respective holders above one another. At least one further upright side has an opening for sliding the holders into and out of the magazine in a direction parallel to the major walls.
Such a magazine is disclosed in EP-A-No. 0109711 to which U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,210 corresponds. This magazine cannot only be used as a means for the storage of disc-shaped information carriers, but it can also be used in conjunction with an apparatus for recording and/or reading information on/from the information carriers. An example of this is the use of a disc changer in which the respective holders are consecutively slid through an opening in the upright side. The holders cannot be latched in this known magazine. Consequently, if the magazine is subjected to shocks or if it is in an oblique position, the holders may slip out of the magazine through the opening, which is undesirable because this may lead to the information carriers being damaged.